¿Es como lo imaginabas?
by Medaka-chan
Summary: 5 ONE-SHOTS/ Un periodista de la revista Weekly Sorcerer viene al gremio Fairy Tail, a hacer un articulo sobre las parejas formadas, y viene con intencion de obtener la verdad con una sola pregunta...Gruvia, Nalu, Gale, Jerza y RoWen. -Advertencia: hay spoiler del manga- *PAUSADO*
1. Juvia

Hola ¿como están :P, bien espero, se me ocurrió esta idea, el entrevistador viene a averiguar cosas sobre as parejas y todas terminan explicándole su pregunta contándole de su primer cita, son unos tres one-shot, creo no se pero son los que tengo planificado por ahora, quizás haya mas pero eso claro de lo que piensen ustedes, para que no se enojen porque crean que a mis otros fics no les estoy dando bola, si llevo mitad de cap cada uno sigo escribiéndolos pero quiero que sean larguitos asi que esperen un poco mas...no los esntretengo mas.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

_-Recuerdos-_

**-E****ntrevistador-**

-Personaje-

* * *

Primera pareja: Gray y Juvia_  
_

* * *

**-Buenas Tardes, estoy aquí por lo de la entrevista para Weekly Sorcerer- **dijo un hombre acercandose a una peliazul que estaba sentada en una mesa

-Hola, si nos avisaron que vendrían, ¿quiere hablar con Juvia?- preguntaba confundida la peliazul

-**si, en realidad voy a entrevistar a los magos que están en parejas, se que son tres parejas oficiales en Fairy Tail- **dijo el entrevistador sentandose enfrente de ella y saco su cuaderno de notas

-Bueno, si más o menos así es, ¿pero qué es lo que exactamente quiere con Juvia?-

**-Estoy al tanto que usted es la pareja del mago Gray Fullbuster, ¿no es así?- **dijo mientras ojeo su cuaderno

-siiiiii, así es Juvia es la novia de Gray-sama- decía con corazones en los ojos la maga

**-llegaron a nuestra oficina muchas cartas de petición que se haga un artículo sobre las parejas oficiales de los gremios, ya que muchas mujeres y hombres no creen que de verdad estén en pareja, ya sabe esperanzas de fans, después de los juegos mágicos la popularidad de Fairy Tail se fue por las nubes- **

-mujeres que creen tener una esperanza con Gray-sama- decía con una aura negra la peliazul y el entrevistador comenzó a temblar del miedo

**-n-no se enoje por favor, ya sabe como son los fans, además hay más hombres que no crean que usted está en una relación, se niegan a creer que este saliendo con alguien- **dijo nervioso el entrevistador

-Juvia no dejara que ninguna mujer tenga esperanzas sobre Gray-sama, Juvia dirá todo para que no queden dudas de que ella es la novia de Gray-sama- dijo la peliazul levantando un puño rodeada de un aura de pelea

**-b-bien, creo, igual no son muchas preguntas solo un par- **

**-**preguntele a Juvia lo que sea-

**-¿hace cuanto conoce a Gray Fullbuster?-**

-bueno Juvia lo conoce…mmm, ¿Juvia debe contar los años que ellos estuvieron congelados en la isla?-

**-no se exactamente a que se refiere pero cuéntelos igual- **

-entonces Juvia conoce a Gray-sama hace nueve años-

-**eso es mucho tiempo, se podría decir que lo conoces muy bien-**

**-**bueno Juvia diría que ella lo conoce pero ahora que estamos de NOVIOS, Juvia lo conoce un cada vez mas- decia sonriente

**-entonces, no lo conoces completamente-**

-Juvia esta conociendo las etapas de Gray-sama, ella conoce la de enemigo, la de nakama y ahora esta conociendo la de novio- dijo orgullosa

-**muy bien, ahora voy a la pregunta principal…..¿es como lo imaginabas?- **dijo el entrevistador y dejo un poco pensativa a la peliazul se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que la peliazul dio un suspiro

-¿si es como Juvia se lo imagino?...ella podría decirle eso pero no, Juvia tiene que decir que siempre se imagino como serian las cosas con Gray-sama, deje que le cuente sobre nuestra primera cita, Juvia siempre imagino la primera cita con el trayendo rosas y chocolates, el vistiendo un traje y una cena en un restaurante elegante pero las cosas fueron de otra forma-

_**-Flashback-**_

**-**_aaaaah Juvia esta aquí en este arbol esperando a Gray-sama para su primera cita- decia la maga tomandose las mejillas moviéndose de un lado a otro, la maga estaba esperando en un árbol cerca de la entrada a Magnolia, espero por veinte minutos _

_-¿sera que Gray-sama ya no quiere venir a la cita?- dijo en voz baja algo triste _

_-¡Juvia!- escucho una voz a lo lejos, giro a ver a la ciudad pero no habia nadie entonces miro por la entrada de la ciudad y ahí estaba el pelinegro ¿venia de afuera de la ciudad?_

_ -¿Gray-sama?- pregunto confundida al ver como el pelinegro venia corriendo hasta llegar hasta ella _

_-perdon por llegar tarde pero me aleje un poco la misión fue algo complicada- decia el pelinegro algo agitado por lo que corrio _

_-¿Gray-sama fue a una misión?-_

_ -si, es era en un pueblo cerca no necesitaba ir en tren- _

_-Gray-sama fue en una misión aun cuando habia arreglado una cita con Juvia hace dos días- dijo triste la peliazul mirando el suelo cosa que al escucharlo de sus labios el pelinegro entendió que fue como sino le importara la cita que tenia con ella y ciertamente asi parecía _

_-n-no lo hice a propósito Juvia, s-solo que….nunca tuve una cita antes y la verdad es que…estaba algo nervioso…y hacer misiones me relaja- dijo el pelinegro con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, la peliazul se sonrojo tambien por lo que el acaba de confesar pero lo miro entendiéndolo y sonrió _

_-entonces vamos a comer Gray-sama, la misión lo debe haber dejado con algo de hambre- el pelinegro sonrió_

_ -si, tienes razón, estoy hambriento comamos por algún puesto de esos por la plaza- dijo el pelinegro _

_-mmm….Gray-sama, no le importaría que ¿fueramos a un restaurante?- dijo con un sonrojo jugando con sus dedos, el pelinegro la vio detalladamente y vio como estaba vestida, tenia un vestido azul oscuro ajustado arriba pero de la cintura hacia abajo era suelto tenia un escote no tan revelador pero lo suficiente como para hacerlo pensar cosas "malas" su pelo estaba suelto y pasaba sus hombros adornado una hebilla de mariposa, tenia unos tacos azules haciendo juego y una cartera negra, se veía realmente hermosa y el solo estaba usando sus pantalones ya que habia perdido su camisa quien sabe donde, ella de verdad se habia esmerado para su primera cita y el solo se fue a hacer una misión y llego tarde _

_-te ves linda- dijo algo sonrojado mirando a otro lado, la peliazul se sonrojo pero sonrio abiertamente _

_-gracias Gray-sama, Juvia se vistió para la ocasión, lo tenia reservado para la primera cita con Gray-sama- con decir eso no podia hacer sentir peor al pelinegro_

_ -vamos a un restaurante, elige el que tu quieras- _

_-¿en serio?, ¿Juvia puede elegir?- dijo emocionada cosa que alegro algo al mago de hielo _

_-claro, elije el que quieras- _

_-a Juvia le gusta ese en el que sirven pasta-_

_ -bueno, vamos entonces- diciendo esto fueron al centro de la ciudad_

_ -¿Por qué no nos deja entrar?- decia molesto el pelinegro amenazando al hombre de la puerta que les impedía el paso_

_ -lo lamento señor, pero el restaurante esta lleno, no hay mesa en la que puedan sentarse- _

_-dejeme entrar y fijarme- _

_-lo lamento, pero si quieren pueden esperar, haya empieza la cola- señalo el hombre viendo como habia una cuadra de gente haciendo fila _

_-eso es una estupidez, aunque hiciéramos la cola comeríamos mañana- decia molesto el mago de hielo _

_-pues no puedo decir otra cosa que lo siento, debió hacer la reserva hace dos días si queria cenar en este lugar- ahora si el pelinegro no podia sentirse peor, habían arreglado la cita hace dos días, encima el habia sido el que arreglo eso, el tendría que haber planeado las cosas _

_-tranquilo Gray-sama, no es su culpa como iba a saber eso, probemos otro ¿si?- dijo sonriéndole dulcemente _

_-esta bien- _

_Media hora despues…_

_ -¿Cómo es que todos los restaurantes de esta ciudad pueden estar llenos?- decia molesto el pelinegro caminando al lado de la peliazul que trataba de tranquilizarlo _

_-calmese Gray-sama, ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que las cosas eran asi?- decia suavemente _

_-nunca ceno en los restaurantes asi que no me lo veía venir debo decirte- _

_-__esta bien, no es su culpa Gray-sama- siguieron caminando hasta llegar al parque _

_-la noche en el parque es muy tranquila ¿verdad Gray-sama?- el mago de hielo miro a la peliazul que estaba viendo el cielo con una sonrisa suave, se relajo un poco, estaba bastante tenso pero al verla se relajo, miro hacia adelante y ve algo que podría mejorar la situación _

_-mira Juvia, hay un puesto de Caramel Frank, ¿quieres comer uno?-_

_ -claro a Juvia le encantaría- dijo con una sonrisa _

_-Hola ¿Qué tal?, me daría dos- dijo el pelinegro al venderor_

_ -claro, enseguida salen joven- el hombre los preparo y los embolso_

_ -serian dieciocho jewels- el pelinegro comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos pero no encontraba nadaen un momento se formo un aura depresiva a su alrededor al recordar el "por que" no tenia dinero, en la misión habia destruido casas del pueblo y no le dieron la recompensa de la misión; que suerte tenia_

_ -aquí tiene- dijo la peliazul dándole dinero al hombre, caminaron un poco y se sentaron en una banca mientras comían en silencio_

_ -perdon Juvia- la peliazul lo miraba confundido _

_-¿Por qué Gray-sama?- _

_-por todo, te hago esperar, vengo desarreglado y encima no tenia dinero para pagar la cena….bueno si es que se podría llamar cena- _

_-a Juvia una vez le dijeron que los Camarade Franks son alimentos de primera clase- _

_-¿te parece?- _

_-claro que si- dijo emocionada –ademas ya no me pegoteo toda comiendo esto, gracias a Gray-sama- dijo sonriendo cosa que hizo sonrojar al pelinegro _

_-te prometo que la próxima será mejor, esta vez me preparare- dijo el mago de hielo con una actitud emprendedora _

_-¿p-p-proxima vez?- dijo la peliazul tartamudeando_

_ -claro, somos pareja ¿cierto?-_

_ -p-pareja….n-novia de Gray-sama- fue lo ultimo que dijo la maga ya que despues se desmayo de la emoción_

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

-y asi es como Juvia y Gray-sama se hicieron novios, con eso no debe quedar ninguna duda- dijo cruzándose de brazos orgullosa

**-ya veo, fue bastante directo….aunque creo que eso no lo planeo- **dijo lo ultimo el entrevistador en voz baja

-algo mas que quiera sab….- pero la peliazul fue interrumpida

-oe, Juvia- dijo un pelinegro a unos metros de ellos y ambos se giraron a verlo

-¿si Gray-sama?-

-vamos, te acompaño hasta Fairy Hills, no te vas a volver de noche- dijo el mago de hielo estirando su mano para que lo siga

-siii- dijo la peliazul con corazones en los ojos, se levanto rápidamente de la mesa pero antes de irse se giro al entrevistador

-le pregunto a Juvia si es como se lo que se imaginaba...no, no lo es…es mejor- diciendo esto la peliazul tomo la mano del pelinegro y salieron del gremio

-**relacion Gray Fullbuster y Juvia ****Lockser confirmada, me dan pena los fans pero hacen una linda pareja- **dijo el entrevistador anotando en su cuaderno **-¿quienes so****n los proximos?-**

* * *

_Próxima pareja a confirmar: Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartphilia_

* * *

**_y..? que les parecio?, diganme :D, nos vemos en el proximo cap_**


	2. Lucy

**esto iba a ser unos 3 one-shot, pero lo voy a hace de 4 one-shot le agrego uno, voy a hacer un JerZa, bueno aca les traigo el 2 one-shot...**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

_-Recuerdos-_

**-E****ntrevistador-**

-Personaje-

* * *

Segunda Pareja: Natsu y Lucy

* * *

Un hombre con un cuaderno estaba parado en la puerta del gremio buscando con la mirada algo o alguien, estuvo varios minuto buscando, hasta que la vio, una rubia sentada en la barra hablando emocionada con una peliblanca, el hombre hace una sonrisa triunfadora y decide aproximarse hasta ella

**-disculpe señorita Heartphilia, me gustaría hablar con usted un momento- **dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, la rubia lo mira curiosa y confundida

-¿lo conozco?-

**-no, pero quien no conoce a los magos de Fairy Tail hoy en dia, ¿verdad?- **dijo divertido el hombre, la rubia lo miro mas confundida

-Lucy, el viene de la revista "Weekly Sorcerer" a hacer unas entrevistas, ¿recuerdas?- dijo amable la peliblanca brindándole una sonrisa al hombre

**-**ooh cierto, pero eso de la entrevista ¿no fue ayer?-dijo la rubia intrigada

-**ayer entreviste a la señorita Lockser, me gustaría ahora poder hacerle unas preguntas a usted- **dijo amable

-claro, puede preguntarme- dijo feliz la rubia

-**bueno, vengo aquí con la intención de hacer un articulo sobre las parejas de Fairy Tail, y se que usted tiene **_**algo **_**con el mago Natsu Dragneel tambien conocido como salamander, ¿no es asi?- **dijo rápidamente el hombre abriendo su cuaderno y apuntando a las hojas con su lapicera, la rubia se sonrojo de pies a cabeza y le salio algo de humo mientras tanto la peliblanca reia

-asddd jadsfd- decia tartamuda la rubia

-asi es, Lucy esta…..- dijo sonriendo la peliblanca, la rubia se levanto rápidamente tomo del brazo al hombre y lo arrastro detrás de un pilar antes de dejar terminar a la peliblanca

-es mejor hablar aquí, Mira-san….dice cosas que no sabe- dijo alterada la rubia

**-claro donde usted quiera…..pero bien, la respuesta a mi pregunta, ¿tiene usted **_**algo**_** con el dragon slayer de fuego, Natsu Dragneel?- **pregunto una vez más el hombre

-a-algo….es una palabra muy fuerte ¿no es así?- decía riendo nerviosa

-**depende del punto que se mire-**

**-**¿para qué necesita saber eso de todas formas?-

**-bueno, a la oficina de la revista llegaron muchas cartas pidiendo saber si las relaciones que se rumoreaban eran ciertas, vengo a desmentir y a aclarar las cosas- **dijo serio el hombre

-¿rumor?, ¿habían rumores sobre Natsu y yo?-

**-bueno en realidad, hay rumores sobre Natsu Dragneel y Lisanna Strauss- **al decir esto un aura depresiva apareció alrededor de la rubia

-¿y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto si es sobre Natsu y Lisanna el rumor?-

**-bueno el rumor era que ellos eran pareja y usted la amante de el y quería separarlos- **el aura alrededor de la rubia empeoraba pero para mal se estaba tornando oscura** -pero como dije quiero saber la verdad y aclarar las cosas para ustedes y para los fans de Fairy Tail- **agrego el hombre

-bueno, los rumores son mentira, nunca haría algo asi- dijo molesta la rubia

**-entonces….¿jamas se meteria en su relación?- **

-n-no es eso..-

**-¿Entonces si se metería en medio de su relación?- **

-¡no!- levanto la voz la rubia

-**no la entiendo señorita Lucy-**

-si soy su novia, ¿feliz?- grito como si lo hubiera contenido desde hace años esa confesión y al darse cuento de que lo habia dicho en voz alta se sonrojo y se tapo la bica con ambas manos

-**bueno, se desmiente el rumor de Natsu y Lisanna y ahora a despejar mas dudas señorita Lucy- **ella seguía sonrojada y con la boca tapada se supone que no tenia que decirlo aun, iban a anunciarlo en la fiesta de esta noche juntos frente a todos, aunque no sabia que era peor si decírselo a el o enfrente de todos mientras seguro hacían bromas y silbidos

-**bueno ahora que aclaramos las cosas, preguntas de pareja, ¿le parece bien?- **

-Ya lo dije así que….esta bien- dijo dando un suspiro

**-bien…¿hace cuanto que es la novia de Natsu Dragneel?-**

-despuesdelosjuegosmagicos- dijo rápido y algo avergonzada

-**así que después de los juegos mágicos eso sería hace más o menos diez meses**- decía anotando en su cuaderno -**dígame, ¿hace cuanto exactamente conoce a Natsu Dragneel?- **

-mmm…..hace un poco más de nueve años-

-**bueno parece que acá las personas se conoces por la misma cantidad de tiempo- **

-¿por qué lo dice?- pregunto confundida

**-bueno porque también la señorita Juvia me respondió lo mismo aunque ella solo dijo nueve años y algo de años congelados que realmente no entendí muy bien- **

-bueno si es algo difícil de explicar los de los años congelados pero si, en realidad yo me uní al gremio hace un poco más de nueve años y Juvia se unió unos meses después, pero nosotras seriamos las recientes después la mayoría aquí en Fairy Tail se conocen de niños, como Mira y Erza o Natsu, Gray y Lisanna, entre todos ellos se conocen de chicos- dijo con una sonrisa

**-entonces…¿sentis que tu lazo con Natsu es muy diferente entre el que hay entre Natsu y Lisanna?- **

-no, no siento eso, a pesar de que claro se conocen desde chicos, eso no quiere decir que no comparta los mismo lazos igual de fuertes entre nosotros, siento que conozco a Natsu desde siempre, no es una persona muy difícil de "leer"-

-**¿dices que es una persona sencilla?- **

-podría decirse eso, es sencillo pero no deja de ser interesante aunque a veces no entienda muchas cosas es divertido y muy buen amigo-

-**hace un momento dijo que recién lo iban a anunciar a sus amigos que son pareja, ¿Por qué recién ahora?- **

-no es que no lo sospechen o lo crean, es que si dijimos que había algo entre nosotros las personas que nos preguntaron pero no andamos cariñosos enfrente del gremio, hoy a la noche se va a hacer una fiesta por todo lo que paso en los juegos mágicos y van a venir muchos miembros de Fairy Tail a celebrar de lejos estarán todos aquí así que lo diremos juntos para que ya no queden dudas- dijo sonriendo

-**ahora voy a preguntarle algo que al responderla dará por finalizada la entrevista- **la rubia asentía **-estar con Natsu Dragneel…..¿es como lo imaginabas?- ** la sonrisa que estaba en su cara desapareció para quedar algo sorprendida por la pregunta hubo un momento de silencio

-debo decirle que...imaginármelo solo una vez se paso por mi cabeza, una amiga me menciono que quizás podría gustarle a Natsu, en ese momento imagine a un chico totalmente diferente pero después de ese día no lo volví a imaginar, realmente solo me decía a mi misma que Natsu solo me gustaba como nakama pero mas tarde me di cuenta de que no solo me gustaba de esa forma, debo decir que de Natsu siempre me espere cualquier cosa, si me decían que incendio un hotel no me sorprendería o que se agarro a golpes con alguien del consejo mágico y el sabia que lo era…..imaginarse es como suponer que eso podría pasar…..déjeme explicárselo mejor le voy a contar nuestra primera cita-

_**Flashback**_

_**-**__Natsu….espero que no te hayas olvidado de que hoy saldríamos- decia en voz baja la rubia haciendo un puño su mano, la rubia estaba esperando hace solo diez minutos pero estaba tan nerviosa que le parecía mas tiempo -io Lucy- escucho una voz delante de ella y vio como se aproximaba un pelirosado que vestia una linda camisa negra con unpantalon beige largo, la rubia se sonrojo el se habia vestido para la ocacion o eso creía -ho-hola Natsu, llegas algo tarde- dijo sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos -¿aah si? Perdón, crei que estaba mas o menos bien- dijo rascándose la cabeza -b-bueno, ¿que vamos a hacer?- dijo algo nerviosa -primero tenemos que tomar el tren sino se nos va a ir- dijo el pelirosado tomando la muñeca de la rubia arrastrándola con el hasta la estación del tren _

_En el tren….._

_-Natsu, me subes al tren y ni me dices a donde vamos- dijo molesta la rubia cruzándose de brazos en en el asiento del tren enfrente de el pelirosado que estaba todo mareado en el asiento apenas conciente de lo que le decia la rubia, ella solo suspiro al verlo asi_

_Bajando de la estación del tren….._

_-que bueno que llegamos- decia el pelirosado abrazando el piso como podía -Natsu quiero sabe a donde vamos, no me dijiste nada desde que llegamos a la estación del tren solo me arrastrabas- -bueno vamos a este lugar- dijo feliz sacando un papel doblado del bolsillo y dándosela a ella, la rubia lo tomo el papel, lo desdobló y lo leyó, su ojos se hicieron grandes de sorpresa -¿e-esto es….una misión?- dijo estupefacta la rubia -si, una misión de buena paga la mitad para cada uno…y mira tu con tu parte podrás pagar dos meses de renta- dijo sonriendo el pelirosado -¡¿una misión?!- exclamo mas sorprendida la rubia -si, una misión, mira hay que encontrar a un tipo que se robo un collar en una fiesta, los hombre tenemos que usar camisa negra y las mujeres vestido, yo me puse esta camisa negra y vos tenes ese vestido rojo, perfecto estamos listos para la misión- -¿una misión te parece que era lo que quería hacer en nuestra primer cita?- dijo algo triste la rubia el dragon slayer giro su cabeza en confusión -¿Qué acaso las citas no son de solo dos personas?- pregunto el pelirosado -si, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con esto?- dijo la rubia mostrándolo el papel -bueno, por eso elegí esa misión para que la hagamos solos los dos, sin Happy, ¿no se tratan de eso las citas?- la rubia lo miro intensamente, quizás no tenía mucha idea sobre el tema pero lo intentaba a su manera -pero no leíste abajo Lucy dicen que si encontramos al ladron nos regalaran el collar que queramos- dijo sonriendo -y ese collar es para ti- dijo algo sonrojado, la rubia sonrío divertida y le tomo la muñeca al pelirosado que la vio confundido -¿bueno que estamos esperando? Estoy encendida- dijo con una sonrisa la rubia, el pelirosado le devolvió la sonrisa y emprendieron su camino _

_**-fin del flashback- **_

El entrevistador estaba anotando rápidamente todo lo que decía la rubia, que solo sonreía ahora al haber recordado su primer cita, el hombre iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por una voz

-hey Lucy, hagamos una misión….solo los dos- grito un pelirosado desde el tablón de anuncios, la rubia se sonrojo pero antes de irse dijo -la verdad aunque me imagine los desenlaces, aunque me imagine como van a terminar las cosas, siempre termino sorprendiéndome, aunque diga que me lo espero, no es así, Natsu siempre termina sorprendiendome- diciendo esto la rubia se alejo de la mesa

-**pareja Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartphilia confirmada, bueno con esto el rumor sobre el y Lisanna se apagara- **dijo el hombre cerrando su cuaderno

* * *

_Próxima pareja a confirmar: Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden_

* * *

**diganme lo que piensan siiii?...**

**Saludos a:**

**ErzaScarle-Sama: **me alegra que te haya gustado la cita, habra un JerralxErza :)

**mikoblue: **gracias por tu apoyo, aca esta el Nalu, espero que te guste :)

**Juli-nyaan: **gracias, de verdad me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este tambien te haya gustado.

**Anacoreta: **gracias por tu apoyo espero que te haya gustado este cap :)

**Mil gracias por su apoyo, por sus reviews, favs, follows y tambien a los que solo lo leen, me encanta saber que lo lean, es algo muy importante, hasta la proxima :D**


	3. Levy

**bueno primero que todo, perdon T.T me tarde un montón en subir este one-shot, no voy a dar explicaciones porque no sirven, pero lean abajo mi otra nota despues de terminar de leer el Gale claro :)**

**tambien queria decir que cambie el nombre de m nick por Medaka-chan pero sigo siendo Ushiio, no se mareen, lo cambie porque alguien me esta buscando en fanfiction y no quiero que me encuentre XD, igual abajo de mis fics voy a firmar como Ushiio :)**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

_-Recuerdos-_

**-E****ntrevistador-**

-Personaje-

* * *

Tercera Pareja: Gajeel y Levy

* * *

Otra vez el hombre volvió a Fairy Tail, para buscar otra historia y ahora su atención se dirigió a una chica pelo azul que estaba sentada leyendo un libro y detrás de ella habían dos hombre discutiendo, uno de pelo naranja y otro más relleno por así decirlo

-**disculpe, señorita McGarden ¿tiene un momento?- **pregunto sentándose enfrente de ella, ella saco la vista de su libro y se la dirigió al hombre

-c-claro pero ¿Quién es?- pregunto confundida

-oye no te acerques a nuestra Levy- grito un pelinaranja parándose sobre la mesa entre ella y el hombre a ambos le salieron una gota en la cabeza

-Jet bajate- dijo la chica y asi lo hizo

-**dejeme presentarme, soy un periodista de la Weekly Sorcerer vengo a hacer una entrevista para confirmar las parejas que hay en Fairy Tail- **dijo amable el hombre y al escuchar la razón la maga de escritura solida se sonrojo

-¿Por qué necesitaría confirmar algo asi?, esas cosas no son necesarias- dijo algo nerviosa

**-aunque no lo parezca, si son necesarias y mas en Fairy Tail, ya que es el gremio n° 1 en Fiore, ganados los juegos mágicos, su popularidad ha crecido por las nubes y la gente quiere saber todo sobre ustedes, sus parejas, sus gustos, sus hobbies, etc, creo que usted entenderá el porque de la entrevista- **dijo amable, la maga dui un suspiro vencida ya que habia mas de un motivo valido para la entrevista

-entonces, ¿Qué es lo que necesita saber?-

-**quiero saber todo sobre su relación con el dragon slayer de hierro, Gajeel Redfox- **dijo el hombre dejando paralizados a los hombre detrás de ella y esta estaba que le salían humo de las orejas

-¿r-relación?, n-no es….- decía nerviosa agitando las manos en el aire

-**durante la "catástrofe" que ocurrió al terminar los juegos mágicos, usted estuvo al lado de Gajeel Redfox, ¿no es asi?- ** pregunto sacando su cuaderno y comenzó a anotar

-b-bueno si fue asi pero solo porque el me arrastraba a todos lados-

-**hay testigos que afirman que usted lo ayudo durante la pelea, ¿no es cierto?- **

-claro que si, es mi nakama, n-no podia no ayudarlo- dijo nerviosa

**-¿asi que admites haber estado a su lado?- **pregunto con una mirada picara

-n-no exactamente….solo….de una manera….no es que seamos…- decia nerviosa mirando para todos lados, no podía completar la oración que quería decir

-**entonces los rumores son ciertos, es lo único que quería confirmar- **diciendo esto el entrevistador cerro el cuaderno y se levanto del banco

-¿Qué rumores?- pregunto ella provocando que se detenga el para irse

-**usted sabrá….esos rumores señorita McGarden- **dijo haciéndose el desinteresado intentando que caiga en su trampa

-no se a que rumores se refiere por eso le pregunto-

-**¿quiere saber?- **pregunto el entrevistador atrayendo la curiosidad de ella, a pesar de saber lo que iba a tene que hacer su curiosidad era enorme

-si quiero saber….¿que dicen de Gajeel y de mi?- dijo segura

-**bueno pero al ser rumores usted tendrá que decirme si los tengo que desmentir o asegurar, ya que vengo a hacer una entrevista todo lo que hablemos será para sostener la verdad- **

-si, lo entiendo quiero saber-

-**muy bien, los rumores son los siguientes, se dice que usted en la situación límite que hubo despues en los juegos mágicos con las cosas de los dragones hay gente que le escucho decirle al señor Redfox que lo amaba- **al decir esto la peliuazul se quedo paralizada no sabía que decir a esto

-**claro que son rumores, no podemos tomar solo ciertas palabras de las personas así como así y bien claro está que las fans que no creen que usted tenga algo con el- **dijo sin pensar

-¿Por qué creen eso?- pregunto algo molesta

-**bueno porque dicen que alguien con los pechos tan pequeños no podría estar con un dragon slayer- **dijo sin pensar y trago en seco al darse de cuenta que lo dijo sin tacto, algo nervioso la miro para saber si le había molestado el comentario, pero al segundo se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien haberlo dicho, el aura oscura que emanaba a su alrededor daba miedo puso sus manos en su pecho y el aura seguía creciendo, el libro que estaba en sus manos estaba siendo apretado con fuerza

-así que no creen que yo pueda estar con el- dijo con su mirada oculta bajo su pelo -lo siguiente que voy a contarte acabaran tus dudas y rumores- dijo decidida alejando el libro para no estropearlo mas

_-flashback-_

_-¿Por qué Gajeel me hace caminar hasta tan lejos? Dime Lily- dijo la peliazul caminando con los brazos "muertos" a los lados_

_-tranquila Levy, ya casi llegamos ademas no es tan lejos- dijo el gato negro volando un poco delante de ella _

_-para ti es fácil decirlo, estas volando mis piernas son finas me canso mas rápido- dijo mirando al suelo _

_-estas montañas tienen un paisaje hermoso- dijo el gato negro señalando para que ella mirara y asi lo hizo y ciertamente era un paisaje hermoso estaban a varios metros de altura las nubes estaban a mediados de las montañas y los pájaros volaban libremente _

_-_un lugar muy lindo para nuestra primera cita_- pensó la peliazul sonrojándose levemente _

_–sabes que este es el lugar donde Gajeel siempre entrena, nadie sabe de este lugar, el lo tiene en secreto, solo yo se que el frecuenta este lugar y claro yo tambien- la chica lo mira confundida, que tenia eso que ver con todo esto -nadie sabe sobre este lugar, nunca le dijo a nadie…..hasta hoy-dijo el gato sonriendo suave _

_-hasta que llegan- dijo una voz llamando la atención de ambos, ella mira a los alrededores; era un lugar playo, un risco, no había nada, solo tierra y una cascada de fondo, se preguntaba porque irían a un lugar así, quizás de ahí el la llevaría a otro lado…._

_-eeh gracias Lily- dijo otra vez la voz, se giraron y vieron que la voz provenía del costado de ese risco, unas manos parecían escalar y de un salto apareció el pelinegro sudado, con musculosa blanca y un pantalón verde _

_-no hay porque, ahora me voy- dijo alejándose volando, la peliauzl se puso muy nerviosa al darse cuenta que estaba sola con el y miraba a un lado en vez de verlo a los ojos _

_-bueno…- decía el pelinegro estirando los brazos -¿lista enana?- ella lo miro confundida por la pregunta, ¿lista?, ¿para qué?, ¿el querrá que ella y el?, esos pensamientos la sonrojaron _

_-yo ya entre en calor ahora te toca a vos- _

_-¿c-calor?, ¿de qué estás hablando Gajeel?- dijo confundida _

_-tu sabes, vamos a entrenar- dijo lo más calmado mientras que ella se quedaba paralizada y palideció completamente_

_-¿e-entrenar?- pregunto completamente ida de si misma_

_-si, ¿Por qué tanta confusión?- _

_-p-pero me dijiste que íbamos a….- ella dejo de hablar y miro al suelo avergonzada, tenia razón el nunca dijo que era algo romántico, el solo la invito a venir ahí nada mas pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que era para entrenar_

_-y….¿qué esperas enana?, ¿Crecer?- dijo burlón el pelinegro_

_-yo…..creí que….nada- dijo dándose media vuelta y alejándose apenada _

_-hey, ¿Por qué te vas? Ni siquiera empezamos- dijo fuerte para que la oyera y ella solo siguió caminando, no quería que viera lo avergonzada que se sentía, de repente sintió como algo la tomo por su cintura y se vio siendo cargada como una bolsa en el hombro _

_-¿q-que haces Gajeel?- dijo nerviosa por el repentino acto del dragon slayer _

_-te dije que íbamos a entrenar y eso vamos a hacer- _

_-n-no estoy arreglada para entrenar- dijo sonrojándose, ella tenía un vestido blanco con detalles en naranja y con unos tacos que hacían juego que la hacía más alta –yo…..creí que era otra cosa de lo que se trataba cuando….me invitaste- dijo en un susurro pero el pudo escucharlo al tenerla tan cerca, detuvo su caminar, dio un suspiro la bajo al suelo y la miro de arriba abajo, ella se sonrojo mas, se sentía algo incomoda y alagada al mismo tiempo por la mirada que estaba recibiendo de el aunque no estaba muy segura de que clase de mirada era_

_-sabes enana…..cuando estábamos enfrentando a unos de los dragones y no estábamos en una muy buena situación, vos dijiste que querías ser más fuerte para poder proteger a los que querías, lloraste y decías que eras una inútil que no podías hacer nada…¿no es así?- dijo serio ahora mirando hacia el horizonte _

_-si, dije eso, porque eso paso- dijo triste recordando el momento en que ellos estaban al límite, por un momento creyó que no vería a nadie nunca más, que no lo vería nunca más, eso la asusto como nunca antes y eso que había estado en otras situaciones criticas_

_-¿quieres hacerte más fuerte….quieres sentirte capaz de proteger a alguien?- pregunto con su mirada todavía fija en el horizonte _

_-si, si quiero- dijo seria mirando su perfil _

_-entonces esta cita de entrenamiento tiene que comenzar- dijo sonriendo de lado, ella se sonrojo de repente su cabeza hizo un click recordando las palabras del gato negro -_nadie sabe sobre este lugar, nunca le dijo a nadie…..hasta hoy- _ella sonrió para sus adentros y comenzó a estirar los brazos mientras que el pelinegro la observa con una gota en la cabeza su manera de estirar los brazos _

_-¿Qué se supone que haces?- _

_-entro en calor- dijo ella aun moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro_

_-se nota que nunca entrenaste….jaja te voy a mostrar cómo se hace- dijo con una sonrisa tomándola nuevamente como una bolsa de papas sobre su hombro, el comenzó a correr hacia el risco mientras ella gritaba que la soltara _

_-fin del flashback-_

-**así que….¿usted es la pareja de entrenamiento de el solamente?- **dijo el hombre anotando

-¿que no entendió nada?- pregunto frustrada -el y yo….somos más que eso- dijo sonrojada mirando a otro lado

-**no comprendo, por lo que conto solamente entrenaron- **dijo el hombre casualmente y la peliazul comenzaba a frustrarse

-está bien, si, es mi novio, tengo una relación con el- dijo sonrojada a más no poder mientras que el hombre sonreía victorioso había logrado que lo dijera

**-bueno debido a esto, mi pregunta siempre la hago para conseguir la verdad, siempre cuando hago esta pregunta me relatan pero hoy es al revés así que se la preguntare de todas formas…..¿es como se lo imaginaba?- **pregunto el hombre dejando pensativa a la peliazul _**–realmente no me esperaba que lo contara tan fácilmente- **_pensó el hombre con una gota en la cabeza, ella seguía pensativa, su mirada estaba en el libro a su lado, en el momento de silencio se rompió cuando alguien soltó un ruido de molestia, ambos miraron a su lado y vieron a un pelinegro con piercings frunciendo el seño molesto

-¿Qué haces enana?, se supone que tenemos que ir a entrenar- dijo molesto mirando al hombre, ella desvió la mirada y se la dirigió al entrevistador

-he leído, incontables cantidades de libros, de todo género, terror, aventura, romance, demasiados, he leído toda clase de relaciones románticas en los libros, esas historias de parejas son lo que siempre creí que podría ser, eran lo único que sabía sobre romance, eso era lo que podía imaginar sobre una relación…pero debo decir que vivirla es mejor que leerla- dijo con una sonrisa que a los segundos se desvaneció ya que fue cargada contra su voluntad, el hombre miraba con una gota en la cabeza como salian por la puerta del lugar mientras que ella se quejaba

**-bueno, Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden pareja confirmada- **dijo el hombre cerrando s cuaderno de notas **–un rumor verdadero y otro falso- **dijo con una sonrisa

-Levy….- escucho decir detrás de el, se giro a ver y vio a los hombres de antes, Jet y Droy palidos mirando petrificados hacia la puerta

**-aah seguían ahí ustedes- **dijo con una gota en la cabeza al verlos en ese estado

**-¿Quiénes son los siguientes?-**

* * *

_Próxima pareja a confirmar: Jellal Feranadez y Erza Scarlet _

* * *

**bueno que les parecio ? espero que les haya gustado el Gale, a mi me parecio que me quedo medio medio :S, pero bueno diganme lo que piensan si? aaah y por haberme tardado tanto, agrego un one-shot mas un **Romeo&Wendy **:D, diganme si les parece bien :)**

**Saludos especiales a:**

Gabe Logan:** gracias por tu review, si creo que Natsu seria un poco mas protectivo pero nonos olvidemos de que es Natsu :D**

Juli-nyaan: **gracias por tu review y apoyo, al fin actualice el Gale, perdon por la espera, espero q este one haya de tu agrado**

PatashifyDragneel: **me alegra que te haya gustado estos one-shots, gracias por tu review y apoyo **

Nate Padal:** mil gracias por tu review, me alegra que te hayan gustados los one-shots, tome tu sugerencia, espero que estes para el RoWen :D**

mikoblue: ** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el Nalu, gracias por tu review y apoyo :)**

Lisue-chan: ** el tan esperado Gale, espero qe te guste aunque me parece que me quedo medio medio, no queria irme de la forma de los personajes, espeor que no haya quedado ooc, gracia spor tu review y apoyo, el Gale se hizo esperar XD**

Bonne-chan: **cortitos pero asi me llegan XD, gracias por tu review y apoyo :)**

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ one-shot__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


	4. Erza

hice este mas larguito que los demas espero que les guste :)

* * *

Aclaraciones:

_-Recuerdos-_

**-E****ntrevistador-**

-Personaje-

* * *

Tercera Pareja: Jellal Feranadez y Erza Scarlet

* * *

Una vez más el entrevistador visito el gremio Fairy Tail pero algo diferente de la ultima veces esta vez el hombre traía puesto un casco, si iba a entrevistar a "Titania" tendría que tener protección, la fama de esta maga siempre fue bien conocida como algo violenta, así que si decía algo que no le gustara prefería estar "protegido", conseguir una entrevista o mejor dicho conseguir algo de la vida privada de la maga, bueno después de todo no había conseguido un puesto en la revista más importante de Fiore con solo preguntar si querían hablar el conseguiría lo que necesitaba y Erza Scarlet no sería la excepción, miro a los lados a través del plástico transparente buscando a la famosa "Titania" y en una esquina en una mesa estaba sentada una mujer de pelo escarlata golpeando con sus dedos la mesa con impaciencia, el hombre inhalo aire y se dirigía hasta allá

**-disculpe, ¿ señorita Scarlet?- **pregunto dudoso el hombre

-si, ¿Qué necesita?- pregunto secamente la peliroja

**-hola, ¿Qué tal?, soy el periodista de la revista Weekly Sorcerer, no se si le dijeron, estuve haciendo unas entrevistas estos días- **la peliroja pareció pensar y asintió

-si, escuche que entrevistó a unas nakamas-

**-si, a Juvia Lockser, Lucy Heartfilia y Levy McGarden, y bueno quería saber ¿si podría entrevistarla?- **la peliroja se quedo viéndolo fijamente por unos minutos, el silencio comenzaba a incomodar al hombre hasta que la peliroja decidió responder

-claro, pregúnteme- dijo indicándole con su mano que tomara asiento y así lo hizo el hombre puso su cuaderno sobre la mesa, lo abrió y apunto con la lapicera para escribir

**-primero que nada, déjeme felicitarla por su hazaña en los juegos mágicos, derrotar cien monstruos y vencer a una de las magas más fuerte de Fiore de los pasados siete años-**

-lo pude hacer con entrenamiento y el apoyo de mi familia Fairy tail- dijo orgullosa

-¿**también tuvo el apoyo de su pareja?-**

-clar….¿p-pa-pareja?, ¿de qué habla?- dijo nerviosa

**-bueno por eso vengo, hay algunos rumores sobre usted y una que otra pareja-**

-¿q-que clase de rumores?- dijo cada vez mas nerviosa

-**señorita Scalert , vine a confirmar o a desmentir esos rumores por su propias palabras-**

-m-me parece perfecto, vamos a desmentir esos rumores- dijo dando unos puños a la mesa

**-¿pero esta dispuesta a contestar lo que le pregunte con respecto a los rumores? Solo asi podríamos desmentirlos- **

**-**claro, por mi orgullo de maga clase S de Fairy Tail dire lo que sea necesario para desmentir eso que dicen sobre mi- dijo golpeando nuevamente la mesa con ambos puños

**-bien me alegra que accediera señorita Scarlet, lo que se dice es esto, que usted esta metida en una relación de tres- **la peliroja quedo paralizada, palideció, ¿de tres?, ¿Como es que terminaron inventando un rumor así?

-¿t-t-tres?...¿quienes?-

**-bueno, dicen que usted esta con su nakama Mystogun y al mismo tiempo con el criminal Jerald Fernande-**

**-**¿Por qué dicen eso?...¿quiénes fueron los que inventaron eso? Los castigare- dijo lo ultimo la peliroja levantándose de la mesa y re-equipándose, el hombre movió sus brazos desesperado

-**t-tranquilícese señortita Scarlet, nadie sabe quien los empezó por eso se llaman rumores….¿que le parece si los desmentimos como dijimos?- ** dijo el hombre intentando calmarla, la peliroja volvió a su vestimenta habitual, y se sentó

-si, me parece lo mas sensato- dijo calmada, el entrevistador dio un suspiro y sonrió relajado

**-por lo que investigue, el rumor empezó que usted tenia algo con su nakama Mystogun ya que durante los juegos mágicos se la vio varias veces por la noche hablando con el-**

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Una no puede hablar con un nakama, no hay reglas que lo prohíban, porque si creen….-

-**tranquilisece señorita Scarlet, no solo se basaron en eso, también hay testigos que dicen haberlos visto cariñosos en las piscinas de Crocus, al parece el pudo tener acceso a….- **decía el hombre señalando el pecho de la peliroja y ella se sonrojo

-e-eso fue un accidente, las cosas salieron mal, alguien lo empujo me pidió perdón- dijo desesperada

-**eso paso cuando destruyeron el lugar ¿cierto**?- pregunto el hombre anotando en su cuaderno

-si, así es, no entiendo porque una relación de tres- dijo lo molesta lo ultimo

-**bueno algunos testigos dijeron haberla visto, en medio de la catástrofe peleando junto a Jerald Fernandez, es mas en varios momentos dijeron que los vieron muy juntos –**

-¿muy juntos?-

-**así es, dicen que los vieron abrazarse y que el la protegía todo el tiempo incluso dicen que lo vieron recibir heridas- **el hombre dejo de hablar al notar el semblante oscuro de la peliroja, por un momento creyó que iba a romper la mesa y golpearlo pero esos pensamientos se fueron cuando ella lo miro y puso ver en su mirada ternura y tristeza al mismo tiempo, le dolía si, a la peliroja no le gustaba negar conocer a su amigo y amor de la infancia pero era por el bien de ambos, ese era el arreglo al que habían llegado y lo tenia que cumplir, la peliroja hizo sus manos puños y miro seria al hombre

-el solo ayudo porque la situación lo demandaba, no por otra razón, ayudo mucho en esos momentos- dijo mirando a la mesa

-**bueno después de todo lo que hizo que ayudara era lo menos que podía hacer pero como le dije la cercanía que había entre ustedes llamo mucho la atención y…..-**

-no hay nada entre Jerald Fernandes y yo…es mas tengo una relación con Mystogun- dijo seria sorprendiendo al hombre, hasta hace un rato negaba cualquier cosa la justificaba y ahora estaba diciendo abiertamente que tenia una relación, había algo que no cuadraba

-**no entiendo, hasta hace un momento negaba….-**

-le puedo contar para que me crea- dijo seria

_-Flashback-_

_Un peliazul estaba cubierto con un pañuelo su rostro solo dejando sus ojos descubiertos, esperaba a las salida del gremio Fairy Tail, donde hasta hace poco hace poco lo admitió pero para todos era Mystogun no mas Jerald Fernandez, esa era la única condición que permitió el consejo mágico, seguirían buscando a Fernandez pero no tenían nada contra Mystogun pero lo mejor para todos era que siguiera cubriendo su rostro, trato que le costo aceptar al principio, no creía merecercelo pero había algo que no quería tener lejos mejor dicho había alguien que no quería tener lejos y esa era la peliroja que se acercaba a el _

_-Je- digo Mystogun-_

_-Erza- dijo calmado_

_-¿listo?- dijo ella algo nerviosa_

_-claro- _

_-muy bien, empecemos nuestra misión: Cita- dijo sonroja con los puños en el aire cosa que lo hizo sonreír un poco al peliazul_

_-si claro, ¿Dónde quieres ir?- pregunto comenzando a caminar _

_-¿tengo que elegir? Así es como funciona, bien entonces que te parece si vamos a un lugar con flores y armas- dijo dudosa mientras que el peliazul la miro con una gota en la cabeza_

_-Erza de verdad no creo que eso sea un lugar- dijo tratando de que no se sienta mal por su propuesta_

_-y-ya se a donde podemos ir, vamos- dijo la peliroja tomando su mano de una manera bastante fuerte que tuvo que aguantar su grito el peliazul y ella comenzó a arrastrarlo _

_después de varios minutos de caminar, la peliroja se detuvo frente a un parque de diversiones_

_-¿q-que te parece Mystogun? Mira todas la personas que vinieron aquí por una cita- dijo nerviosa la peliroja señalando el lugar, habían parejas caminando tomados de la mano y haciendo fila en las atracciones_

_-es un buen lugar….¿que queres hacer Erza?- _

_-b-bien que te parece….- dijo dudosa y luego miro a una pareja tirando dardos, el hombre tiro un dardo le dio al blanco y se gano un peluche el cual se lo dio a su pareja -que te parece tira al blanco con dardos- dijo señalando el puesto, el peliazul asintió y fueron hasta el lugar_

_-quiero intentarlo- dijo la peliroja ofreciéndole un billete al hombre, este lo tomo y le dio tres dardos, antes de comenzar miro alrededor y vio un muñeco con pelo azul y se dijo así misma que se lo ganaría para el, se puso en posición de lanzar el dardo, cerro un ojo para apuntar mejor, de repente comenzó a desbordar un aura roja y las personas del rededor comenzaron a alejárse, la peliroja por unos segundos cerro sus ojos, estaba concentrando toda su fuerza en ese dardo, el peliazul comenzó a sudar del nerviosismos, ese dardo iba a dar mas que en el blanco y paso la peliroja abrió los ojos lanzo el dardo junto a un grito de batalla_

_Escena siguiente, ambos se están inclinando pidiendo disculpas por haber destruido el puesto de dardos y los de su alrededor ya que efecto hizo colisionar a los demás, despues de pagar los daños y prometerle al dueño del lugar nunca volver, ambos estaban de camino regreso, la peliroja tenia un aura depresiva mientras que el peliazul queria "reparar" el mal momento que pasaba ella_

_-l-lo siento, no fue mi intención arruinar la misión: cita, nunca antes había fallado una misión, no crei que fuera tan complicado- dijo la peliroja sin hacer contacto visual con el _

_-no te preocupes Erza, no fue una mala idea de ir al parque de diversiones- dijo tratando de animarla_

_-si…bueno ya no podemos poner un pie- _

_-en ese parque de diversiones, quedan mucho otros- _

_-solo quería hacer lo que las demas parejas hacen- la peliroja confeso avergonzada mientras que el peliazul detuvo su caminar y tomo de la muñeca a ella para que hiciera lo mismo , ella lo miro confundida y ahora fue el, el que comenzó a arrastrarla, se detuvieron en un campo abierto_

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto mirando el lugar, de verdad era un lugar pacifico, no habían mucho arboles pero un era perfectamente grande para que se sienten bajo su sombra _

_-es un lugar muy tranquilo- dijo con una sonrisa la peliroja _

_-me pareció adecuado para la ocasión- dijo removiendo de su espalda una especie de mochila, la peliroja miro con curiosidad, el peliazul saco un caja blanca cuadrada _

_-no tenes que preocuparte en querer hacer lo que hacen los demás en las citas, en importa lo que los demás hagan en sus citas lo que importa es lo que queramos hacer, lo que vos queres, lo que yo quiero, no lo que se supone que se tiene que hacer- dijo abriendo la caja y mostrando un pastel de fresa los ojos de la peliroja estaban brillando a lo que el peliazul sonrió bajo su tela, el comenzó a cortar el pastel cuando sintió algo tibio en su mejilla a pesar de la tela lo sintió, la peliroja se había inclinado y le había dado un beso, el peliazul se sonrojo y se quedo tieso sentado en el pasto mientras que ella comía feliz su pastel _

_-Fin del Flashback- _

-asi fue nuestra primera Mision: Cita, asi que espero que no queden dudas- dijo la pelirojaa sonrojada

-_**¿Por qué ya nadie me da tiempo de preguntarles si es como se lo imaginaban?- **_ pensó el hombre anotando todo en su cuaderno -**entonces lo que me dice es que solamente tiene una relación con Mystogun y no con Jerald Fernandes- **

-asi es, no tengo nada con ese hombre, solo con Mystogun-

-**bueno que le parece si…- **el hombre cayo en un profundo sueño pero no solo el todos cayeron al suelo dormidos, la peliroja solo estaba aguantando caer dormida y vio en la puerta un figura que comenzó a acercarse hasta ella

-¿p-por que hiciste eso?- pregunto resistiendo la necesidad de dormir

-como no salías decidí entrar pero escuche que había un periodista, no me quise arriesgar- dijo el peliazul levantando a la peliroja con una mano mientras que en la otra tenía una caja blanca

-bien, hay pastel por lo menos, solo por eso te perdono esto- dijo suave la peliroja

-cada vez me sale mejor copiar las magia de Mystogan- dijo divertido el peliazul dirigiéndose a la salida

-3….-

-2….-

-1….-

Todos comenzaron a despertarse poco a poco, el periodista se despertó confundido y miro enfrente de el donde se suponía que estaba la peliroja pero ya no estaba, miro a los lados y no la encontró solo vio como todos se estaban recuperando del sueño

-aaaah maldito Mystogun, ¿Por qué siempre hace eso?- dijeron algunos maldiciendo, el periodista sonrío suave y anoto en su cuaderno

**-bueno al parecer Mystogun y Erza Scarlet son una pareja y confirmada- **dijo cerrando su cuaderno **-¿Quiénes son los siguientes?-**

* * *

_Próxima pareja a confirmar: Romeo Colbolt y Wendy Marvell_

* * *

Gabe Logan:****** me alegra que te haya gustado el Gale :) rowen si va a haber pero mepa que ElfGreen no, gracias por tu review y apoyo :)**

PatashifyDragneel:****** que bien que disfrutaste el Gale espero que este Jerza te haya gustado tambien :), y no creo que haya con Mira ni con Lisanna, solo son 5 one-shots, gracias por tu review y apoyo :D**

ErzaScarlet-Sama******: y bueno el RoWen es el siguiente :), gracias por tu review :)**

Juli-nyaan******: feliz feliz que te haya gustado el Gale, cuando lo escribí me sentía algo insegura no sabia si me había salido medio medio, pero sus reviews me dicen lo contrario XD, espero que te haya gustado este Jerza, gracias por tu apoyo :D**

Natsuko******: no va a haber repeticiones de parejas :S pero quizas en un futuro haga uno pero las entrevistas se las harian a los hombres y claro una seria de Natsu :), gracias por tu review. **

******Mil gracias por sus reviews, follows y apoyo :D**

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ one-shot__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


End file.
